tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metalhead
Metalhead is a robot Turtle created by Donatello. He first appeared in the episode Metalhead. Bio I was created in a lab by Donatello to be his extreme fighting machine! I am programmed with dozens of fighting styles and hundreds of moves, and every part of me can turn into a weapon. There's nothing I wouldnt do for my creator. History Donnie created Metalhead to fight the Kraang because he thought his bo-staff was not strong enough to use against the Kraang's advanced technology. Donnie brought a Kraang droid body to the sewer and used it's tech to build Metalhead. He later shows the turtles his new creation, and Mikey thinks he is cute and calls him Metalhead. Leo and Raph are less than thrilled by the robot and believe it takes the point from being a ninja. Donnie disagrees and tells them to attack Metalhead to test it out. Raph, Leo, and Mikey all try to best the robotic turtle but Metalhead makes quick work of them. Splinter then tells Donnie that he may take Metalhead out that night for a test run, but to not bring him into combat. Donnie agrees but has no intention of staying out of a fight. On the mission Metalhead is less than stealthy and Donnie is forced to remain behind as Metalhead's clumsy movements would hinder the turtles mission. However, when Donnie hears the noise of the battle and determines things are going badly, he charges Metalhead into battle. At first, Metalhead completely decimates the Kraang forces, but is eventually damaged so that Donnie loses control. One of the Kraang realizes that Metalhead is derived from Kraang technology and climbs up onto the robot's head. The Kraang takes control of Metalhead and attacks the turtles. Donnie rushes in himself to stop Metalhead and is able to trick the Kraang into knocking a pillar onto itself, destroying Metalhead and defeating the Kraang. More recently Metalhead has shown to have a mind of his own. He can now operate without Donnie's help, and ended up saving all the mutants that had been captured by the Kraang. Abilities and Weapons Donnie built his robotic reptile to be the most powerful weapon possible. Metalhead bristles with weaponry, from Gatling guns and laser cannons to a baseball bat with a nail in it. Metalhead's arsenal includes a laser cannon embedded in his left fist, while his fists are rocket powered and can be launched at foes and return to Metalhead's arm. Metalhead also has wings, shoulder-mounted machine guns, and flame throwers. The front of Metalhead's bandanna can open in order to launch powerful grenades from his eyes. Even without using any of his special weapons, Metalhead is a powerful fighter. His short, squat frame is impervious to most sharp and blunt force trauma and laser blasts. He was able to catch Leo and Raph's weapons and stop them cold. As powerful a fighter as Metalhead is, he is actually a very bad ninja. His mechanical body is so heavy and clumsy it is impossible for him to move with any kind of stealth. The simple act of walking causes so much clanking, whirring, and buzzing that it sets off nearby car alarms. Gallery See Metalhead/Gallery Trivia *Metalhead's shell is made from a New York City sewer system manhole cover. *When under Donnie's control, Metalhead's eyes are blue; when under Kraang control, his eyes are pink. *He is controlled by a video game controller shown in the episode Metalhead *Metalhead is a true weapon. He isn't good or evil, he's simply a tool of whoever has his control. *Metalhead was still sitting in Donnie's workshop, althougth since Metalhead Rewired, only his head may sill be at Donnie's workshop. *He is given sharp teeth in Showdown and Metalhead (episode). *In the Season 2 theme song, he is behind Donnie when Mikey skates by Donnie. *His head was bitten off in Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids *It's shown in recent episodes that Metalhead seems to have his own language of beeps and noises, similar to that of Bumblebee in Transformers: Prime. *In Metalhead Rewired, it is shown that Metalhead has a computer interface device similar to a scomp link in his right index finger. When he is hit by an electrical surge, he screams like R2-D2. This was clearly an homage to scenes in the Star Wars films where R2-D2 would try to hack a computer, only to get blown up or damaged. *He and Leatherhead both grabbed a turtle by the face. They are also both allies of the turtles and sacrificed themselves. Although it was revealed that Leatherhead would return in the second season (possbily Mazes and Mutants) and that Donnie might build another Metalhead. Episode Apperances *Metalhead (Episode) Appearnce *The Pulverizer Cameo *TCRI Cameo *Showdown *The Mutation Situation Cameo *Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids Cameo *Mutagen Man Unleashed Cameo *Slash and Destroy Cameo *Metalhead Rewired Appearance Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Gear Category:Weapons Category:The Turtles Category:Good Guys Category:Robots Category:Donatello's Inventions Category:Heroes Category:Machines Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Donatello's Weapons Category:Deceased Category:Returning Category:Destroyed Category:Allies